


Nietzsche & The Doctor

by Tendergingergirl



Series: Nietzsche, Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Who [1]
Category: Dr. Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendergingergirl/pseuds/Tendergingergirl





	Nietzsche & The Doctor

                                                                                         

 

Nietzsche was a philosopher. He dealt in morality, ( _ **The Spectre of Lanyon Moor**_ ) and one of his concepts involved a metaphorical abyss, that stared back at you. ( **PROSE: _Uranus_** )

_( **The Spectre of Lanyon Moor**_ was the first Big Finish Productions _Doctor Who_ audio story to feature Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart and the first ‘official’ meeting of the Sixth Doctor and the Brigadier with the actors playing their characters. _**Uranus**_ was the seventh short story in the Short Trips anthology _Short Trips: The Solar System_. It was written by Craig Hinton. It featured the Seventh Doctor and Mel)

Evelyn Smythe thought that Aleister Crowley was, at the very best, a cut-price Nietzsche. ( _ **The Spectre of Lanyon Moor**_ )

Prentis Duke hated the grey void of hyperspace, as if you looked too hard into it, _“it became Nietzche’s abyss, grinning back at you.”_ ( **PROSE: _Uranus_** )

In _**The Dying Days**_ , the Eighth Doctor paraphrases Nietszche’s _Beyond Good and Evil: “I’ve gazed into the abyss already, Xznaal, and the abyss gazed into me. It fled from what it saw. Monsters who fight with me should take care.”_

This is, of course, an inversion of the original quote:

_“He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you.”_ -Friedrich Nietzsche  [Tardis.Wikia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftardis.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFriedrich_Nietzsche&t=ODU5ODFjODA3OWQyN2FiZDdmNTcwNTRmYTQyY2NlZTk5ZjY3ZjAzMyxid3FSMkpmbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169337573696%2Fnietzsche-the-doctor&m=1)

**An Introduction to the book _More Doctor Who and Philosophy:_**

_“I vaguely remember hearing about Doctor Who when I was growing up in Italy in the 70s, but I never actually watched it. When the BBC restarted the series in 2005 I decided it was time to see what all the fuss was about. I’ve been hooked ever since; and I occasionally use Doctor Who episodes in my introductory classes in philosophy because it’s a natural (ie, intelligent and entertaining) entry point for discussions about personal identity (qua regeneration), the metaphysics of time travel, and, of course, ethics, ethics, ethics. I was therefore delighted to see this recent addition to the ‘Popular Culture and Philosophy’ series._ _There is much to enjoy in this collection. Besides the obvious topics mentioned above, we are also treated to Doctor-informed discussions of aesthetics (why, exactly, are the Daleks beautiful?), human nature (‘Human beings, you’re amazing. Apart from that, you’re completely mad!’), the relevance of monadology to the Whoniverse, and even a discussion of the Jesus-like (shouldn’t it really be the Socrates-like?) character of the Doctor._

_Perhaps my favorite part of the book is Episode 3: **It’s a different morality. Get used to it, or go home!”**_ [Philosophy Now](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fphilosophynow.org%2Fissues%2F89%2FDoctor_Who_and_Philosophy&t=NTg3YmIxODc4MzBjMjM0OGQ0M2FiZmZlMmRiOWEzMzkxNTY0MjhkMyxid3FSMkpmbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169337573696%2Fnietzsche-the-doctor&m=1)

**From _More Doctor Who and Philosophy:_**

****

  
  


**From Doctor Who and Philosophy: Bigger On The Inside**

_“Deleuze’s Nietzsche, described in incredible detail in his second-published book, Nietzsche and Philosophy, is most faithful to the German’s original intent, and also lets one build a deeper understanding of the Doctor himself in his highest nobility, as he refuses to be dragged into despair, he who can stare into the abyss at the end of everything and overflow with laughter and celebration.”_

Steven _Moffat may have been influenced by Nietzsche in The Battle of Zaruthstra. “One of the themes of Eternal Recurrence…the idea of history repeating itself. **Yet Steven Moffat presents the most alarming vision of all history happening at the same time at the end of the series!”**_  Steven Moffat’s Doctor Who 2011: The Critical Fan’s Guide to Matt Smith’s Second Series.

There is a also a paper titled _Nietzsche and Doctor Who-the serial form and the three teachings of Zarathustra_ by David Dreamer, exploring the correlation on the series and the 3 teachings presented in Thus Spake. It is available at[ film-philosophy.com.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.film-philosophy.com%2Fconference%2Findex.php%2Fconf%2FFP2016%2Fpaper%2Fview%2F1524&t=M2JhNzcwMzAyZDkyZmJjYTRkOGJkMmJhMTAyMzk3OWVlZmQzNzg1OSxid3FSMkpmbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169337573696%2Fnietzsche-the-doctor&m=1)

_“I shall thus be one of those who beautify things. **Amor fati** **: let that henceforth be my love!** I do not want to wage war with the ugly. I do not want to accuse, I do not want even to accuse the accusers. Looking aside, let that be my sole negation! And all in all, to sum up: I wish to be at any time hereafter only a yea-sayer!”_  ~N~


End file.
